pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Systems of Romance
Systems of Romance is the title of the third studio album recorded by British band Ultravox. It was released on Island records in September 1979. It would also be the last to feature group founder member John Foxx as the band were dropped by Island and would effectively split up some months afterwards. Ultravox would later reform with a new lead singer and songwriter, Midge Ure. Reception Systems of Romance gained the usual critical acclaim although failed to make the UK charts or break the group commercially. The two singles released form the album, Slow Motion and Quiet men, also afiled to make the charts although a re-release of Slow Motion (the lead track on an EP also featuring and Dislocation) entered the top 40 in 1981 on the back of the success of the Vienna album. The album was also re-issued on vinyl and as a one-sided cassette.https://www.discogs.com/Ultravox-Systems-Of-Romance/release/3381764 Tracklisting * original LP/MC - Island ILPS 9555, 1978. Side One # Systems of Romance # I Can't Stay Long # Someone Else's Clothes # Blue Light # Some of Them Side Two # Quiet Men # Dislocation # Maximum Acceleration # When You Walk Through Me # Just For a Moment CD re-issue (and download) - Island/Universal IMCD 326, 2006 # Slow Motion 3:32 # I Can't Stay Long 4:19 # Someone Elses Clothes 4:28 # Blue Light 3:11 # Some Of Them 2:32 # Quiet Men 4:11 # Dislocation 2:58 # Maximum Acceleration 3:56 # When You Walk Through Me 4:18 # Just For A Moment 3:10 Bonus Tracks: # Cross Fade 2:53 # Quiet Men (Full Version) 3:55 LP re-issue on heavyweight white vinyl ILPSX 9555, 2016 * tracks as per origianl album release. Legacy * Although Systems of Romance failed to achieve commercial success on its original release, causing the band to be dropped and then split up, the album has since gained recognition for its 'ahead of its time' production and arrangement, particularly in the use of synthesisers and drum machines mixed with more traditional rock instruments. British recording artist Gary Numan in particular has mentioned the album and in particular Slow Motion as the blueprint for his successive work in the production of electronic music.http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b090v68f * John Foxx has also attributed the album as the albums most accomplished and has since played some of the tracks live, and recorded new versions with collaborator Louis Gordon and as John Foxx and The Maths. Just For A Moment in particular remains of of Foxx's most enduring tracks.https://youtu.be/RUXOuVIBudk * Slow Motion and Just For A Moment (as well as the earlier single Young Savage) feature on the OST to the movie Awaydays (2009).http://www.awaydaysthemovie.com/soundtrack.html * Foxx included a track called "Systems of Romance" on his second solo album The Garden, released in September 1981. It's not known whether the track originates from the eponymous album sessions, although The Garden did see a return to the sounds and productions of Systems of Romance afer the total electronic hiatus of Metamatic. External links * Discogs * Musicbrainz Category:Albums Category:1978 albums Category:John Foxx